


Gift

by Meicdon13



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Not Beta Read, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: It's Kougaiji's birthday but he doesn't feel very happy. But when his friends try to celebrate it with him, everything becomes better.
Kudos: 1





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Saiyuki_ though I wish I did. All I can do is wish Kougaiji a happy birthday from afar.
> 
> Self-beta job. All fuck-ups are mine. This is just a short ficlet for Kougaiji's birthday, done in one sitting so it really sucks.

He walked through the halls of Houtou Castle, his customary serious expression on his face though today was supposed to be a day of happiness since it was the day of his birth.

But what did he have to be happy about, nowadays? His missions concerning the retrieval of the Maten Sutra were always failures; and those were the only missions that mattered. His mother was sealed in a pillar and he couldn’t do anything but look up at her immobilized face and lament his loss. Another year added to his age meant nothing to him since it just meant that another year was wasted under the grip of the green-haired bitch.

Dark thoughts swirled around his head and he tried to push them away, to no avail. He was quickly sinking into depression, dark brooding ideas of just giving up and committing suicide; throwing everything into oblivion and loosing himself.

Kougaiji stalked towards the meeting room. Dokugakuji had told him that Gyokumen Koushou had called in the tachi for an emergency meeting concerning the sutras. The maroon-haired prince frowned deeper and wondered what his stepmother was planning for them. _If she makes my life any more miserable, I’ll explode._

Taking a deep breath, Kougaiji opened the door and expected to see the others sitting quietly around the table and listening to the self-styled empress or discussing options for ambushing the Sanzo-ikkou.

The moment he stepped inside, he was caught by surprise when he was bopped on the head by a large orange balloon.

“Happy birthday!” three voices shouted in chorus. Three pairs of hands thrust gifts into Kougaiji’s arms. The youkai prince didn’t know what to expect and ended up gaping at the wrapped packages.

Lirin gave her brother a big hug and kissed his cheek. “These are for you, oniisan!”

“Go on, open them!” Dokugakuji said happily.

When Kougaiji didn’t react, Yaone stepped closer with a worried look on her face. “Is everything alright, Kougaiji-sama?”

“I’m fine, Yaone,” Kougaiji said after a few minutes. He felt the confused look on his face melt into one of affection as he looked at the people around him. He opened the gifts one by one and lifted out the objects inside the boxes.

Yaone had gotten him a customized white leather trench coat. Dokugakuji had gotten him leather cuffs with silver spikes. Lirin’s gift was a handmade doll that resembled him … somewhat …

The table in the center of the room, which was usually covered with paperwork, was buried under plates of steaming food and cold drinks. Yaone had really outdone herself this time; there was even a large cake in the middle of the table.

His friends finally convinced him to sit down at the table and eat with them. As time went by, the youkai prince slowly loosened up a bit and joined in the conversation.

His self-destructive thoughts were slowly pushed into a corner as he lost himself in the happiness of the moment. So maybe he did have a reason to continue going on and not losing hope. The three smiling people around him were the real gifts.


End file.
